Scars Like Stars
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Caos y muros que caen. Gente que corre y se va. No vuelven. Gritos, hechizos por aquí y por allá. Paredes hundidas, un silencio total. Y un hermano muerto. One Shot Harry/Ginny Reeditado.


**** ******Disclaimer: **Nada mío, ni Harry xD

* * *

******—Scars Like Stars—**

******Para Yani**

_¿Sabes? Te voy a contar un secreto. Uno que espero tú ya lo sepas, pero que tampoco te lo he dicho. ¡Voy a regresar por ti! Espero y lo recuerdes. No me olvides, y tú no esperes eso de mí. Porque por ti, tengo la certeza de que esta guerra va acabar y volveré. Ésta distancia que ahora nos separa nos va a unir más. El beso que me diste me tomó desprevenido y… Me encantó. Es el mejor regalo que alguna vez me puedas dar. Una última cosa antes de despedirme "Te Amo"._

_Harry._

Es como una lluvia cálida, esas de las que trae el verano, donde el olor a canela se confunde con el atardecer. Grande, enorme, de quien sabe qué tamaño, pero que se expande de a poquito a mucho y abarca todo su ser. Algo como una melodía suave, que no se olvida, y se instala en el corazón. Que le brinca y le palpita, le pone el mundo de cabeza— si es que más ya no puede estar— y que comenzó a sentir hace mucho tiempo, pero que ahora es seguro, es algo que es de ella, pero que le pertenece a él. Es algo así que llaman amor. En sus cuatros letras y que es tan pequeña la palabra pero tan grande el sentimiento.

Y ella, Ginevra, la pequeña—ya no tanto— Ginny, sabe que es cierto, que Harry no le miente, porque él no sabe mentir. Ginny sabe que su héroe— porque es de ella, también— le va a cumplir. Volverá por ella y entonces no habrá ni sádicos desquiciados con complejos de dios, ni guerras estúpidas, ni mucho menos despistados— porque de eso Harry ya se curó— que le perturben el sueño y le impidan ser feliz.

Aún así, con días grises, donde algunas veces existe un rayito de sol, con el alma en un hilo y el corazón casi saliéndose por la boca, con gritos y llantos, todas esas cosas que agrietan los sueños y los vuelven cenizas, aún con todo eso, ella en ese momento es feliz.

No es el cumplir dieciséis años ese once de agosto o la guerra lo que la hace madurar, es el que Harry la tome de la mano y su corazón se le aloque al igual que el de él.

Puede decirse que en sus planes no estaba pasar un cumpleaños alegre— es una emoción que siente de verdad y no puede reprimir—, porque con un ejército de dementes siguiéndoles la pista a su hermano, mejor amiga y el amor de su vida, que andan desaparecidos, no puede ni respirar a gusto. Ahora, que para que su madre no rompa a llorar por seguirla viendo como la ve, mejor se sube a su recámara para ponerle malos modos a la pared, se encuentra con algo que no estaba dentro del libro, que en un intento desesperado por distraerse trata de leer. Es ese pedazo de papel con la caligrafía del mejor amigo de su hermano, con esa determinación y convicción, asegurando que regresará por ella y diciéndole lo que nunca le había dicho, pero que ella ya sabe, lo que le hacen tener esperanzas y estar mucho menos triste de lo que estaba y más contenta de lo que los siguientes la podrán ver.

Se sienta sobre su mullida cama y tomando un cojín entre sus brazos, comienza a repasar su historia con Harry. Cada detalle lo tiene memorizado en lo más profundo de su ser y no olvida nada.

Si, ese niño flacucho, con cara simpática y complejo de héroe, que hace mucho la encantó, es su novio. En su vocabulario no entra el "fue", porque aunque hayan cortado su noviazgo, eso no quiere decir que no estén más unidos que nunca, que no se quieran y no se pertenezcan. Su corazón es de él y el de él es de ella. Algo así como una promesa de que todo irá bien.

Sigue repasando cada mirada extraña, cada huída de él cuando la encontraba tomada de la mano con Dean, cada pregunta acerca de ella que le hacía a su hermano, pensando Harry que Ginny no se enteraba, pero que la pelirroja bien conocía. Y ella, aún siendo novia del compañero de Harry, aún con su convicción de que sus besos en ese entonces le pertenecían a Dean y siendo consiente de esa verdad, aún con todo eso, ella internamente brincaba de emoción al sentir la mirada pesada y recelosa del ojiverde. Ya desde entonces sabía que para él no era indiferente.

Cuando finalmente la besó en medio de aquella multitud, puede decirse que el fue el día más feliz de su adolescencia. Pero los que siguieron fueron mejores. Cada detalle, escapada, cada _eres especial_ y _te quiero_, cada abrazo y caricia están grabados no en la memoria de su mente, sino en la de su corazón. Aquello de cuando terminaron fue otra historia y aunque se le partía el corazón, no tuvo duda de que Harry era más suyo que nunca.

Pero con todo eso, él nunca le dijo que la amaba, ella lo sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su boca y ella supone que no se lo dijo por lo tímido que es él. Porque aunque siendo novios y con la ternura de su amor, Harry sigue siendo el niño reservado y callado que ella conoció.

Ahora que, aunque sea por papel, se lo ha dicho, la agonía muere y un alborozo loco la agita y la conmociona. Por eso espera, porque _su _Harry tiene que regresar por ella para decirle que la ama en persona, sabe que lo cumplirá.

**&.**

Los meses andan pasando de uno a uno, con la lentitud que es propia del tiempo y la locura de los que esperan, agitando de desgracia las casas de las familias y sembrando muerte en cada hogar. Son tantas las noticias que se tienen, que se oyen por aquí y por allá, la gente ya no sabe ni cuál es cierta o cuál de aquellas no es verdad. Son esas noticias las que la pudren por dentro y la desesperan por fuera. Porque no sabe a cuál aferrarse, de ellos nada se sabe y Ginny siente que en cualquier momento va a explotar. Aunque su ancla a la fe sea esa carta que recibió hace ya tantos meses en su cumpleaños — está segura que Harry se la dejó antes de partir—, no puede evitar amedrentarse y hacer cierto en su preocupada imaginación lo que se dice de ellos. Que ya murieron, o de seguro abandonaron la misión y escaparon cuando pudieron a otro país más seguro que ésta isla que se vuelve más fría cada día.

No sabe cuál de esas dos opciones sea la que menos la dañe, la que más esperanzadora sea, la que le dé un poco de certeza de que los tres están vivos y van a volver, aunque sea un día lejano.

Se vuelve un poco egoísta y piensa en su tristeza y desesperación. Se hace más masoquista, porque ama ese dolor, eso que le desgarra el alma, pero que sabe que es un dolor que a la larga va a valer la pena, cuando ya sea grande y tenga a Harry tendido sobre su regazo. E inventa una forma de ser más valiente y lucha a ciegas, por una causa que ya no nada más es de Harry y la Orden del Fénix, porque se ha extendido a cada persona buena y noble de las que pueblan Inglaterra. En estos días que se hacen siglos, se ha vuelto más humana de lo que se es al morir, porque ella es valiente, fuerte y sincera. Con corazón. Y no está sola. Nunca lo estará.

**&.**

No murió en su agonía, porque lo que ella siempre supo —aunque en algunos instantes se quebró— se le hizo carne y hueso cuando a los tres los volvió a ver. Íntegros y casi completos, por tener los sueños un poco muertos y la alegría rezagada, pero con la sed de justicia más viva que ellos.

**&.**

Caos y muros que caen. Gente que corre y se va. No vuelven. Gritos, hechizos por aquí y por allá. Paredes hundidas, un silencio total. Y un hermano muerto.

**&.**

Así termina la espera. Él aquí está. En un lugar visible, donde ella tiene la certeza de que no se le irá. Llora todo lo que quiere —y debe— de llorar, por su hermano muerto, por la alegría perdida, por ese pedazo de corazón que a todos le quitaron, por las heridas que no sanarán, por cada muro caído de su Hogwarts, por los héroes muertos en batalla y callados que nunca sus nombres se sabrán. Alguien que está sentado en el suelo, al igual que ella, que se sostiene contra una pared, de las pocas que quedan en pie, que la estrecha en su regazo y le acaricia el cabello, le besa la frente y al igual que ella, también llora, con lágrimas vivas que queman.

Es Harry. Visible y que lo puede tocar. El que no se le va a ir dejándola sola. Ella que es la valiente y que no llora, se ha derrumbado a las puertas de la paz ácida de él, con el sentimiento del deber acabado de cumplir, pero con la sensación de que no todo está bien como Dumbledore prometía estar ahora que todo terminara. Es esa paz que Harry siente egoísta.

Ginny sabe que es Harry —también— el que está cayendo a pedazos, ella es la que lo debe sostener, pero de alguna forma, él la encontró ahogada en su tristeza y sintiéndose segura en su regazo se permitió quebrar.

Su familia está incompleta, con grietas en el alma y en el espíritu, se lo dicen las ojeras de su madre, el mutismo de su padre y le ceguedad de los ojos de George, Ron es más serio de lo que era cuando se fue, y cada uno de sus hermanos no tienen ningún brillo en los ojos. Porque cada uno sufre a su manera, ya uno de ellos no estará más, lo han acabado de enterrar y siente como Harry tiembla cada vez que la sostiene, pero ahora es ella la que lo toma de la mano y con la mirada le dice _que está bien, todo irá mejor. _Ginny está segura de que Harry se debe creer el culpable de las miles de muertes de cada héroe caído, porque es necio y cabezota y así lo quiere.

**&.**

Las dos semanas que han pasado fueron un grito desesperado de luto para todos, se lloró todo lo que se tenía que llorar y se determinó a seguir a adelante, a pesar de todo. Harry se volvió a desaparecer con cada paso que se le alejaba de ella, se escondió entre las paredes de la cocina, en las del baño, le rehuyó con la mirada y su mano ya no la volvió a sentir cálida entre la suya. Se le volvió a escapar, ella no lo pudo volver a evitar y se siente tan culpable.

La alegría inmensa que siente al saber que está vivo y con ella, al igual que la tristeza, se le desaparece y se convierte en un coraje tremendo, tan grande que la abarca completa, porque el muy terco se sigue sintiendo el responsable de toda la desgracia ajena, cuando sabe que no funciona así y ha vuelto a irse, para sufrir solo y en silencio, como siempre lo hace. La sangre le hierve, porque ella ya está harta de que la aparte y no la deje estar a su lado, porque si se quiere sentir culpable y gritar y patalear, pues juntos lo harán.

Ginny baja de su recámara al primer piso, ya está harta de encerrarse y perderse del mundo y de él. Está determinada a encontrarlo y pedirle una explicación.

En su camino no se encuentra con nadie, el silencio encierra a la casa, pasa por el comedor y sobre la mesa hay un paquete que captura su atención. Se dirige hacia él, ve que son un centenar de cartas y un diario forrado. Las cartas están arrugadas y amarillas, con el paso del tiempo tatuado en su papel y el diario es otra muestra más de lo mucho que éste puede llegar a deteriorar las cosas.

Son un centenar de cartas que rezan su nombre y que toma entre sus manos. Cartas que abre al azar, sabe que se las dirige él, porque su corazón se agita con cada línea recorrida y hasta el final, arriba de su nombre firmándolas están los _te amo,_ que del diario él le decía sin que ella los escuchara. Son más de un centenar de cartas con puro amor infinito, escritas en el año que estuvo ausente. La confirmación de que aún en los peores momentos pensó en ella y ningún día por más crudo que fuera, se olvido de contarle un poco de lo que les sucedía, reafirmándole que volvería a su lado. Son millares de letras derramadas sobre papel que lee rápidamente, para que después con más paciencia las pueda releer. Y el diario es donde Harry escribió detalladamente cada pensamiento, suceso y cada encuentro con la muerte que tuvo en su misión. La carta fechada con ese día es la que le provoca un zumbido en sus oídos y tener el corazón en la punta de la lengua. La abre rápidamente y en tres líneas comprende demasiadas cosas.

_Sé que crees que me siento el culpable de toda esta porquería y me conoces tan bien que no puedo negarte que tienes razón. Pero ésta vez no estoy huyendo para ahogarme solo con mi dolor. Te estoy dando tu espacio para irte a buscar. Ya lo ves, cumplí. Regresé._

Sale corriendo como loca, azotando la puerta y atravesando el jardín para encontrarse a Harry de espaldas a ella y que en el momento en que él sabe que ella viene a su encuentro corriendo como si le fuera a volver a ir de su vida, cuando eso es lo que menos quiere, se voltea y abre sus brazos para estrecharla y no soltarla jamás.

Allí, cuando el sol es más cálido y sus corazones laten al compás de uno, cuando la eternidad se hace un por siempre, y los dos tienen la seguridad de que los dejaran estar juntos, ahogándose en su amor y no en llanto, compartiendo las buenas y malas cosas que les traiga el destino, allí con Ginny debajo de su cuello, Harry le aparta el cabello pelirrojo de su oído y acercando sus labios a él, le susurra algo.

— Te Amo—. Que no le ha dicho anteriormente en persona y Ginny lo aprieta más. Las cicatrices de las heridas al final de cuentas con el tiempo podrán sanar.

* * *

**REEDITADO**: Acabo de darme cuenta de que borré la notota que había dejado pidiendo perdón a Yani, ops xD. Well, ya no recuerdo nada, nomás que esto, todo enterito es de Yanita, porque se lo debía desde hace más de un año y ahorita ya hasta corregido está xD

**05/01/11**


End file.
